Musical Drabbles
by handschuhmaus
Summary: I happened across a response to a musical shuffle challenge, and I felt like doing one myself. Genre and characters vary, although I might mark some of the most featured ones. There is one drabble per chapter.
1. If I Don't Leave Right Now: walk away

_A/N: I found a Musical Shuffle challenge in the fic "Music with Fanfic In" which can be found at the following address, minus the spaces: http: fanfiction .net /s/6037115 /1/b Music_b_With_Fanfic_In . The challenge requires you to put your music player on Shuffle and write a drabble within the length of the song. You're supposed to post 10, but I did 29 of them, and will probably do more and post one per chapter. As per the chapter, the text of the drabble has not been edited after the period of the song, but I added an italicized line noting which character(s) the drabble features and the artist and album of the song. They are most certainly in no chronological order, and they may not even fit together in the same universe-some are more canonical than others. As always, the Harry Potter characters don't belong to me, although there are some OCs in here.  
_

**If I Don't Leave Right Now (walk away)**

If I stay, then I will be subject to his fists once more, in a fit of drunken rage.

Had I married Abraxus, I would be subject to no such thing. I know him too well he does not drink.

But then, I did not think Tobias would be such an angry abusive husband, either.

And Severus, too, because he is magical, because he is intelligent, because he would rather use his head than his fists (who wouldn't with Tobias for a father-Toby uses his hands mostly to abuse his wife and son, those who he is supposed to PROTECT) or his hands-he only sees Toby beat. And so he is so different from Tobias, and yet so similar too, and he is most certainly a Mazzim. And a Prince. My lovely young half-blood prince. I suppose I won't leave.

_Eileen Prince (Martina McBride, shine)_

_

* * *

Eileen was the first person I thought of for the phrase "walk away", especially since the line "if I don't leave right now" occurs in the song. I just today found out that I've been spelling "Abraxas" with a u, but I think I shall leave him with a u. The Mazzims are a family in my fan-verse; I think you'll eventually learn more about them. And, the end was rushed, it's not exactly a great leave off point (or phrased in the best way). She has rejected her fancy of leaving because she notices similarities between her husband and her son.  
_


	2. Faithfulness: Satin Sheets

_A/N: I don't know why my iPod decided to give me so many Martina McBride songs, but do enjoy. ;-)_

**Faithfulness (Satin Sheets)**

I am a pureblood. I am a Black. And I married, for duty, one Mr. Lucius Malfoy.

He is cold. He, unlike others I know, nasty as they are, an expressionless, Machiavellian bastard. I believe his father was a much better man. However, I have given him his heir; I have attended all the proper functions with him and acted as a lady ought.

Still, I do wish he would be more... feeling. He seems totally emotionless.

I am allowed to have whatever I wish-the Malfoy funds allow for it.

But I am nevertheless unfulfilled. I wish he loved me.

_Narcissa Malfoy (Martina McBride, Timeless)_

_

* * *

It seemed kind of appropriate-the Malfoys are rich (satin sheets, satin pillows, big long Cadillac) but victims of an arranged marriage. I think I tend to write Lucius as very unfeeling when I write him as very dark and he becomes warmer on a sliding scale if I write him as a family man, and, even more so if he is good in whatever story it is. It isn't particularly relevant, but the nasty other person Narcissa is referring to, among others, is Severus Snape, who she does not see as an emotionless cold being. That said, she called him nasty. If she were listing the "others" they would probably also include her sister and brother-in-law.  
_


	3. Eyes: Today I Started Loving You Again

_A/N: I wish to apologize for any missing apostrophes: because I don't wish to have multiple short Word documents, I copy and paste the drabbles individually into Notepad (each chapter, for fanfiction .net, needs to be a single document), and for some reason the uploader is eating my punctuation, which I did not expect to lose, in contrast to the formatting._

**Eyes (Today I Started Loving You Again)**

It is like a stab in the heart when I look into the child's eyes, framed as they are by the face and hair of my arch-enemy, Potter. But they are my friend's eyes they are Lily's eyes, my beautiful, charming Lily, the lovely, perfect flower, who was crushed beneath the Dark Lord's heel. I will refrain here from going on about the comparisons between Tom Riddle and one Adolf Hitler, but I shall admit...

I thought I had stopped mourning Lily. I thought my heart was cold and frozen. Today I know it has thawed and I feel the loss of my best friend, whom I myself drove away, every time I see her son's eyes. And, unfortunately, he feels my wrath for it.

_Severus Snape (Martina McBride, Timeless)_

_

* * *

It popped into my head since Severus might see Lily's eyes in Harry and have it open old wounds. (Plus, it's a common theme in Snape-mentors-Harry fics.) The bit about the Dark Lord's heel exists because a scene from a children's book I once had popped into my head-I don't remember why exactly the butterfly was significant, but it was crushed beneath the Nazi's heel. I believe the book is called Papillion. I don't remember the specific plot.  
_


	4. A Lovely Darkness: River of You

_A/N: The first romantic drabble! Yes, I ship Minerva and Tom, and furthermore, due to an error I never felt like correcting, they're different ages in my alternate universe. Again, the uploader likes to eat punctuation; I'm sure it thinks my apostrophes, ellipses, and em dashes are fine wee-hour snacks._

**A Lovely Darkness (River of You)**

You're handsome. Cold, but charming. In an entirely societally polite way. I'm not sure anyone has ever loved you, anyway, because I know Dumbledore hates you. Why, I'm not sure. I know you hate everyone, despite your charm, but I don't think that's cause for him to feel such enmity.

Indeed, I, the Quidditch player, the star student, the overachieving Gryffindor, who seem so bold, am, in fact, shy underneath.

I have secret dreams of telling you I love you, and being utterly engulfed-you are a practitioner of the Dark Arts-perhaps that is his reason?-but I am on the side of the Light, yet I would love to be yours.

_Minerva McGonagall/Tom Marvolo Riddle (Trisha Yearwood, Jasper County)_

_

* * *

The title of the song's "River of You", which suggests drowning in the other person. Also, fun fact, I decided on a title for each drabble as I listened to the song... before I wrote the drabble! The title also reminds me of the song "With the Dark", which, if I'm still writing drabbles by the time it comes around on my shuffle may indeed get a drabble.  
_


	5. Another Child: Valentine

_A/N: So, I'm uploading a few more... enjoy. _

**Another Child (Valentine)**

He is so thin, even in his robes. Everyone thinks him a great hero, and a wonderful wizard, since he did defeat You-Know-Who as a child. But he is only a child! He is but eleven years old, the same as my Ron, and it does not seem that he receives love or care from his aunt and uncle, with whom he has been placed since his parents died that night.

So, I intend, as far as I may, stretched already as we are, with seven children-six boys and our darling Ginny-to treat him as my own. To give him a mother's love, something he sorely needs.

_Molly Weasley (Martina McBride, Greatest Hits)__

* * *

"Valentine" is, I think, far more about familial love than romantic love, and I just kind of took off from that point on the guarantee of forever love. And I plucked a Weasley/Potter theme instead of my Prince and Slytherin-centric normal fare._


	6. He's Got Padfoot: TTtHtIsengard

_A/N: Truth be told, I'm not over enthused about this particular drabble, but as part of the challenge, I'm nevertheless posting it. _

**He's Got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden (They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard)**

Surely Black isn't this idiotic? Why in the world would he be at the ministry? It doesn't make any sense! He shouldn't be there. And, of course... Potter's going to insist upon going after him! Doesn't he at least trust me to check up on Black, even if I almost detest the two of them?

_Severus Snape (internet video, based on the LOTR movies)__

* * *

For one thing, it's a little hard to come up with a drabble for "They're Taking the Hobbits To Isengard", considering its fast pace and the crazy theme. But, hey, there's a revelation here about where someone is/might be hidden. But there's a kick: I don't remember this scene very well! Yes, I should probably look it up in Order of the Phoenix, but that was a bit impossible at the time I was writing the drabble._


	7. Wake cum Graduation: The Night Before

_A/N: Would it interest you to know that this song popped into my head when I hadn't listened to it for some time after I heard, while on spring break a few years ago, of the sudden death of an acquaintance? I still don't own any characters-believe I forgot to mention that a time or two, and it might need clarification that the lines alternate between incidences in mourning and incidences in anticipation. _

**Wake/Graduation (The Night Before Life Goes On)**

He paces.

He weeps.

He rises.

He falls, exhausted to the bed.

He dresses in his best robes.

He barely cares that he has not changed out of the filthy robes, even if they are the ones in which he attended that terrible meeting.

It is an honor to be here, despite the fact that he has done too many despicable things and was born of such horrible parents to deserve it.

It is a living horror to have witnessed it-his beautiful best friend dead, yet his master mercifully dead.

He has completed his seven years in this home-he knows well enough that homes are bittersweet places.

He has yet to complete his stint in purgatory for letting this happen.

_Severus Snape (Carrie Underwood, Some Hearts)

* * *

_

_As I mentioned, the lines alternate: the odd lines are about (okay, in an inversion of the title...) the morning of Hogwarts graduation, the even lines relate to a sort of wake-Severus mourning Lily. And yes, I think that my association of that death with this song probably brought about the theme._


	8. Saving Grace: Carry You

_A/N: Please note that some of the songs of my iPod are Christian songs, and therefore will be the odd drabble with such a theme, but they will not be too overtly so. Yes, and you might need to know a little about the beginning of Les Miserables in order to understand the comparison._

**Saving Grace (Carry You)**

The many horrible things he has done... _One loaf of bread, stolen._

Overhearing a prophecy and reporting it to the dark lord... _Three attempted prison breaks_

He had a friend, and he has turned himself in to Dumbledore... _A meal and a bed for the convict no one else will allow within their house, from an unpretentious bishop_

He has still failed Lily... _Silver candlesticks, given to a thief._

_Severus Snape (Amy Grant, Rock of Ages)

* * *

_

_The end of the lines are all about the story of Jean Valjean and Monsigneur Myriel, in the beginning of Les Mis-in quick summary, Valjean is sentenced to something like five years in prison for stealing a single loaf of bread (gross miscarriage of the judicial system, although that is not the theme of this drabble), but keeps trying to escape and so ends up spending nineteen years incarcerated. When he finally gets out, no one in the town will let him stay until he finally knocks on the clergyman's door. The bishop, who doesn't reveal his stature to the convict, feeds and houses Valjean with the best he has to offer (but the bishop does live pretty simply) and then quickly forgives him when he is returned to the house, having stolen the silver and ran off in the night. In fact, he gives him two more candlesticks and tells him he's redeemed. _

_A **wonderful** story, that. _

_Anyway, there are certainly parallels that can be drawn between this incident and Snape's changing sides, and that's what this is about. _


	9. Mice: True Love Ways

_A/N: I'm back with more drabbles... that have been prewritten for ages, since I put the last batch up, at least, so what is my excuse? I don't know. I did write some more, but they will probably fall in the 30's or 40's with regard to chapter range-can you have more than 100 chapters in a story on ffnet? _

**Mice (True Love Ways)**

They have seven children... Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny.

They have a crammed little house, called The Burrow, nothing like the impressive mansions of some.

He has a job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department.

She cares for the children, and stretches their funds to cover each one of the nine persons in their house hold.

And despite the fact that there are nine in this little house, poor as church mice, each is blanketed each night in love.

_Molly and Arthur Weasley (Martina McBride, Timeless)_

_

* * *

Yep, once more with Weasleys and lovey stuff. I don't know that I have much to say about this since it's been so long since I wrote it. The title is a reference to "poor as church mice." I shall have to go looking for a new muse for these sort of songs._


	10. Quadrangle: Overture from Spamalot

_A/N: It has been too long, really. _

**Quadrangle (Overture)**

There are four of the Marauders.

_James is proud._

_Sirius is eager to be entirely Gryffindor._

_Peter is an oddity, very subservient._

_And Remus, well, Remus has a furry little problem._

_The Marauders (Spamalot Sound Track)_

* * *

_Note that this is a quite short song. The italicized text was written after the end of the song. Beyond that, I'm afraid I have naught to say about this._


	11. A New Home: I Can't Stay

_A/N: I don't own her!_

**A New Home (I Can't Stay)**

She has found Hogwarts to be her best home in the magical world-as it is for many Muggleborn children.

She has gone through many ordeals in the seven years she has attended it, for she is a member of the Golden Trio-Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

Harry has not had to seek out fame-it follows him where ever he goes. Ron has purposefully sought it out, and intends to play professional Quidditch.

Hermione, however, thinks she would like to settle into a pleasant world of academia.

It will be a new world for her, a new home, but a much calmer adventure than those of her school days.

_Hermione Granger (The Killers, Day & Age)_

* * *

_I believe this took off from the theme of being unable to stay in the circumstances of her school days._


	12. Prefecture: Wild Angels

**Prefecture (Wild Angels)**

I always like to ensure that the children, my charges, as Head of Ravenclaw House, and Charms Professor (and I consider Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff equally my charges, even if Pomona, Minerva, and Severus would disagree), are safe.

And to do so, I ensure that the prefects are the most helpful and intelligent of my Ravens.

Which does put me in a bit of a predicament, since some of the students Albus thinks should be prefects don't suit my system at all, especially considering that there is a very special child coming to school here next year. He probably won t end up in my house; both his parents were Gryffindors, but I, like all the professors, am one of his protectors, and I do hope the prefects will assist me in my duty.

_Fillius Flitwick (Martina McBride, Greatest Hits)_

* * *

_In which I took a leap from my usual fare and had Filius(I'm unsure how to spell his name now! How irritating!) muse on protection and Harry._


End file.
